sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Experience Points
Experience Points, or EXP, are the core basis of the character, and advances the level of the character. The maximum level for a character to reach is 60. Class also levels with Experience points, however, caps at 35, or 50 if using Destiny. Character Level The experience required for each level is as follows: Class Level Class levels are independent of each other and your character level. When a class gains a level, it gains a skill point, which can be used to unlock or upgrade its skills. Base Classes use the same table as Character Level for determining EXP needed. Promoted Classes start at a higher base (level 1 = level 11) and go from there along the same table. Increasing EXP * Every 1 point in APT grants +1% bonus EXP gains. (For reference, see this.) * Defeating monsters will earn EXP quickly. The EXP earned is relative to the characters level and the monster's level. (Note: Any monster more than 10 levels below the character level will only grant a fraction of its EXP. Additionally, until the character reaches level 45, monsters more than 10 levels above the characters level will not grant full EXP.) * Full-Clearing dungeons can grant bonus EXP if cleared. The higher the dungeon level, the higher the reward. * Roleplaying gives EXP, equal to 10% of EXP needed to next level. * Black Beast events award EXP based on the amount of packs defeated. The exact amount is calculated based on the character's level (1% of EXP to next level per beast killed). Scars can be repaired for 5% of EXP needed for next level, or level*50, whichever is greater. * The Fishing Contest awards EXP based on the Weight of the heaviest fish the player caught, equal to (Weight/2)% EXP to next level. * Green Gloves (1* Hand Slot) and Green Soles (2* Foot Slot) can be found to increase EXP gains by 10% each. * The Tactician's 'Always Learning' adding 10% EXP, stacking with itself if other Tacticians are in the party. * The 'Teacher's Stamp' from a Quest in Oniga, adding another 5% EXP. * Brain Food, which can be bought from an Asago Bank for 10 Asagorians, boosting EXP gains by 50% for 25 battles (Though this can be increased up to 29 from Quest stamps). This can only be gained through Donating. There is a limit on +EXP% boosters. This limit, though, is only obtainable with multiple Tactician's, on top of all currently available boosters. Trivia * The character's level used to be tied directly to your growths. When the character level increases, the stats have a chance to increase. However, this was later removed in an update, and growths no longer exist. * Even though the cap is at 60, the Experience Point requirements up to 65 are known due to Promotion Classes having a former effective level of (level)+15, compared to the current (level)+10. Resulting in levels 45-50 for classes being effectively 60-65 for character levels. This was changed due to the observably high requirements once Destiny was introduced. * A character can reach level 60 without having to go into one dungeon through roleplaying. * The first battle in the first floor of the Colossal Tower used to be repeatedly fought due to the ease and consistency of the fight, and the massive Experience Point gains (well over 200k+ per run) it provided. This was because all the mobs in the fight spawned in the same spot every time, and with Jetpack and Rebia all mobs could be killed before the end of Round 1 due to their positioning and heavy Water weakness. As of Patch 1.99.2 all fights in the Colossal Tower have to be run in order to replay the battle. The change was made largely due in part to attempts to blatantly macro the fight due to the aforementioned consistency of it, removing the ability to do so.